The present invention is directed to a hearing aid with a housing to be worn behind the ear, wherein the hearing aid has a housing composed of at least two housing shells in which housing structural components such as microphone, power source, earphone, amplifier structure, a hearing coil, an actuator arrangement and further operating elements are integrated with mounts as well as having connecting means for the housing shells.
It is always important in designing hearing aids to make use of as many space-saving measures as legitimately possible. For reasons of space-saving, amplifiers are fashioned as multi-layer, flexible foils or battery compartments are combined with on/off switches to form structural components.
The housing shells of known behind-the-ear (BTE) hearing aids are directly screwed to one another with screws. The screws are designed as small as possible and are arranged such that they optimally use little interior space required for the component parts.